${ 6.13 \times 8.6 = {?}} $
Solution: ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.03}\times {0.6}= {0.018}$ ${8}$ ${0.1}\times {0.6}+{0.01}= {0.07}$ ${7}$ ${6}\times {0.6}= {3.6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0.03}\times {8}= {0.24}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0.1}\times {8}+{0.2}= {1.0}$ ${0}$ ${6}\times {8}+{1}= {49}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 6.13 \times 8.6 = 52.718} $